Connected by Heart
by LightBecomesDarkness
Summary: Diana was just a young fourteen year old girl who wanted some adventure but she certainly didn't expect to literally fall into one of her favorite games and much less fall on the main character! With the wish of returning home to her family, she goes on a quest with new friends that'll change her prespective of everything.
1. Chapter 1 - Dive Into the Heart

**Hey there guys! *hears crickets* Right! So thank you for clicking in this and I hope you guys like it! **

**I had this idea while I was reading the great stories of swirlee, of CatLoverx33, of Kikixocluvr, of Parisa01 and many more. So, I have those writers to thank for this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I own my OC, Diana and her family.**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1 – Dive Into the Heart  
><strong>

Walking down the street was a young fourteen year old girl, humming to herself as she listened to her favorite songs. Medium size brown hair trailed behind her as the wind softly blew on her face and her chocolate brown eyes were focused on the screen of her phone. A day of school had just finished and the young girl was on her way to pick up her brother, so did her mother tell her to do. She just wanted to go home and sit on the couch playing her favorite video games. A sigh leaving her lips, the brunette removed her ear buds and stood in the elementary school's gate along with some parents, hearing the bell ring. _Right on schedule_, she thought to herself.

Cries of joy rang in the area and a bunch of kids ran out of the school's doors, running excitedly towards the gates. Brown eyes travelled from kid to kid until they fell on a specific blonde haired kid whose blue eyes found hers and a smile crept onto his young face. She smiled back and yelped when he bumped right into her stomach, his arms wrapping around her.

"Dia!" The boy cried happily.

In fact her name was Diana but when he was two years old he couldn't say her name properly and she ended up being Dia to him. "Hey, David." The older girl wrapped an arm around her little brother's shoulders. "How was school?"

Starting to walk, the blonde boy grinned up to his sister, excitement clearly written on his face. "Awesome! The teacher said we had a fieldtrip in a few days!" he exclaimed making Diana smile. "I only need Mom or Dad's signature and I can go!"

The two siblings walked home with the brunette hearing her brother's day at school with a smile on her face as she did so. Diana always loved hearing David's experiences at school, mainly because they were fun. She shared his love for books as well as he shared her love for video games. They may be seen as the perfect siblings but it wasn't completely true. They had their fights and would stay days without speaking to each other. Until their mother intervenes and makes them apologize to each other. But a second later, Diana and David would be arguing again which made their mother sigh in desperation.

The two walked up to a small but pretty modern house and Diana took out her keys, opening the door. Almost instantly, David rushed inside and upstairs where the brunette knew he would take out his shoes and lie down on bed to play on his console. Calmly, the teen closed the door and put her bag down before making her way to the kitchen where a blonde haired woman stood, with her back towards the door. Unlike Diana's medium size brown hair, her mother's nearly golden hair reached past her waist in loose curls. The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Welcome back." She said kindly, her blue eyes shining.

Diana always felt out of place with her family, being the only brunette between them. Even her father had blonde hair. It wasn't as bright as her mother's but it was still blonde and the young girl couldn't figure out why her brother got their father's blonde hair and their mother's blue eyes while Diana got nothing. She didn't get any resemblance to her parents and it frustrated her to no end because she came to a conclusion that she was adopted. But her parents never spoke of any adoption and clearly stated to her that she was theirs.

And Diana wanted to believe that so badly.

"How was school?" Her mother asked as she cleaned the table before placing a glass of orange juice in it as her daughter sat down.

Diana took hold of the glass and brought it to her lips, swallowing the liquid down before speaking. "It was fine. We're reading a book in class."

Her mother's blue eyes lightened at the sound of a book. Like her children, the woman also loved to read. "Really? What about?" She questioned with interest.

"I don't really remember the title." The brunette girl drank the rest of the juice and put the glass back on the table. "Thanks for the juice, mum." With a smile, Diana stood up and went to grab her bag pack before heading to the living room.

She was finally home. That meant that she could sit down and relax while playing. Knowing her brother, David would hear the sound of the game and rush down the stairs to play with her, having done that for the last couple of years. Sitting down in front of the TV, Diana wet through the many games she had. They were mainly RPG games, some but not many being about cars and killing zombies. Diana also liked those games but she felt like playing something else. The teen picked up one of the games and instantly smiled at the title. _Kingdom Hearts_. She remembered that she already played it but for some reason she stopped while she was battling Sephiroth from _Final Fantasy VII_. In Diana's defense, the guy was most probably the hardest boss she ever battled with. And her Sora was level 100! Feeling somewhat confident, the young girl put the disk inside of the Playstation and sat down on the couch.

"Here we go." She mumbled to herself, biting her lip as the main menu song started to play. She always has liked that song. But as soon as Diana clicked on her save file, the whole screen froze leaving, somehow, the music playing. "What the…?"

The brunette stood up and went to reset the game when a light shot out of the TV, blinding her eyes. She had no idea what was happening. And where was this light coming from? Her mother and brother popped into her mind and just as Diana was about to call someone, her whole froze up and her eyelids started to drop as sleep took over her body.

She tried to shout out for her mother but instead, her body just gave up and she fell into darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Falling on her back and sinking into what seemed water, Diana's brown eyes fluttered open to find only darkness around her. She knew where she was and what was happening. It couldn't be possible but for some reason it was, indeed, happening. The brunette made a flip and slowly descended to a black platform, covered in darkness._

_Her bare feet touched the cold station and knowing what to do, Diana took a step forward, shutting her eyes when a bright light engulfed everything. It was going exactly like in Sora's dream in the first game._

_Slowly opening her eyes, the teen found a now bright glass platform with a black haired young woman in a yellow and blue dress beneath her feet. She immediately recognized her as Snow White. A light appearing in front of her, Diana stepped in it and looked up, a voice echoing around her._

'_**So much to do, so little time…'**_

_Three pedestals rose from the ground and on top of each one respectively appeared a sword, a staff and Diana was surprised to find a bow in the final one. _I thought it was a shield?_, she thought to herself with a small confused frown. Apparently she didn't remembered the game as well as she thought she did._

'_**A dormant power lies within you…'**_

_Diana took a small step forward as her brown eyes eyed each of the weapons. She had no idea what to pick and why was she here in that matter. Why did she need to get a weapon?_

'_**You just need to give it shape. Choose well.'**_

_Regarding each of the objects, the teen put a finger on her chin and began to think. She thought of choosing the sword but she doesn't have much stamina or strength to use so it's out of the question. The staff, however, would be a pretty good choice. She would be able to use magic to attack and heal but she couldn't picture herself as a magician. Then there was the bow. It was a good weapon for long range attacks. She did have a great agility, in acrobatics._

_Without a second thought, Diana's hand found the smooth surface of the golden bow as she stepped onto the pedestal._

'_**The power of the hunter. Agility and perfect for people who wish to attack from far. Is this the power you seek?'**_

_Diana nodded firmly and the bow shone for a moment but didn't disappear from her hand. She had to fight with it, much like Sora had to fight with whichever weapon the player picked. Jumping from the pedestal, Diana heard the same voice again._

'_**And what will you give in exchange?'**_

_The brunette girl stepped onto the pedestal with the sword and picked it up, feeling the raspy handle in her hand._

'_**The power of the warrior. Is this the power you'll give up?'**_

_Diana nodded and the sword vanished from her hand and then the whole station shook making the girl lose her foot and jump off. Looking around, she saw a black shadow rise from the ground, bright yellow eyes on her. Almost instantly, an arrow appeared in her hand and Diana positioned herself._

'_**You've gained the power to fight.'**_

_The shadow jumped at her but the girl threw herself onto the ground before standing up quickly and get positioned again. But this time, she let the arrow fly and it pierced the shadows head, making it disappear in a black smoke. A couple of more shadows appeared behind her but already predicting it, Diana turned around and another arrow appeared in her hand. She ducked from one of the shadows claws but winced when the other scratched her leg. Ignoring the blood dripping down, she let the arrow fly and destroy the one in front of her before turning around and quickly destroying the other one before it could attack her._

'_**You seem ready. Use your new power to protect yourself and your friends as well.'**_

_A door appeared and the brunette approached it, touching its handles before pulling. A bright light penetrated her closed eyelids and when she opened them, Diana found herself in her house's living room with three people standing in a specific place. Her mother was sitting on the couch, her father was by the window and her little brother was by the table with the family photos._

'_**Hold on! The door won't open just yet. I'd like to know more about yourself first.'**_

_Frowning slightly at the voice, Diana took a few steps towards her mother. "Mum?"_

"_What is more important to you?" The golden haired woman asked._

"_My… loved ones." Diana replied after a slight hesitation._

_Her mother gave her a weird look. "Are loved ones really that important?"_

_Ignoring what she had heard, the teenager walked up to her father, who raised his eyes to meet hers. "What is it that you're afraid of?"_

"_Getting old and lose someone that I love dearly." Diana answered quickly._

"_Are getting old and losing everyone really that scary?"_

_Taking a deep breath, she walked up to her young brother, who turned around to face her with a big grin making Diana immediately smile. He always made her smile. "What do you wish?" David asked excitedly._

"_I wish… for an adventure."_

_Ever since she was a little kid, Diana rarely left the country or city and that frustrated her because she wanted to be able to see the world and see new places. But her parents couldn't afford it. Her brother's grin widened and her three relatives disappeared right as the voice began speaking._

'_**You value your loved ones. You're afraid of getting old and lose someone you love dearly. You wish for adventure. Your adventure begins right when you wake up but the day you'll learn your responsibility is very far.'**_

_Diana shut her eyes when a light engulfed everything around her and when she opened them, she found herself in a different glass station with a pretty brunette princess in a yellow gown and a creature beside her. It was Beauty and the Beast. Diana walked towards the light that appeared in the center of the platform and her bow appeared in her hands when she heard shadows appear. There was immediately an arrow in her hand and in heartbeat the shadows vanished. Diana panted slightly as she kept destroying the dark creatures until they finally stopped appearing._

_Glass stairs appeared leading to another glass station._

_As her bare feet touched the stairs, Diana felt how exhausted her body felt. It was heavy and tense and knowing what would be coming, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. She climbed up the stairs and found a pink glass station underneath her with the silhouettes of three girls with a single light shining in the center._

_Gulping, Diana stepped into it._

'_**The closer you get to the light…'**_

_Diana looked over her shoulder to see a big shadow rising from hers making her walk backwards as it rose, getting bigger and bigger._

'…_**the bigger your shadow becomes.'**_

_Diana felt the bow reappear in one of her hands and an arrow in the other as the Darkside stood almost confidently before her. The arrows started flying as Diana pulled the string in a nearly impossible to see rhythm. It felt like she knew how to do this since forever but she grew tired really quickly and jumped out of the way when the Darkside punched the ground creating a pool of darkness and little shadows rose._

_Focusing on the Darkside because she knew if it went down the rest would as well, Diana let more arrows fly quickly but winced when the shadows started to claw her legs._

_She didn't stop though and soon, the Darkside fell to its knees and the bow disappeared, leaving Diana defenseless._

'_**But don't be afraid.'**_

_Diana fell down on her back and watched in horror as the big shadow fell down on her, surrounding her with darkness._

'_**You may not hold the mightest weapon of them all but you're still strong.'**_

_She tried to pry the shadows that were slowly engulfing her away but it was no use. As the darkness slowly overcame her, Diana still heard a faint whisper before her eyes closed._

'_**And don't forget: You are the one who will protect the seven pure lights.'**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Diana regained her consciousness slowly as she felt her hair brush against her face. It took her a while to figure out that she was _literally_ falling from the sky. Her eyes widened and made a flip so that she could see where she was falling too. Much to her surprise, she recognized the 1st District of Traverse Town from the first _Kingdom Hearts_ game. Why was she here? She didn't want to be here. When she completed her dream, Diana hoped to wake up and find herself back in her living room. The girl shut her eyes and resisted the urge to scream as she continued to fall.

_Please, don't let me die now!_

But then, instead of falling on the hard ground, she fell right into someone, who cried out in pain and the two fell down to the floor. Diana rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes which widened when she realized who she was standing on. Spiky gravity defying brown hair, ocean blue eyes, red clothes… Oh, crap. She was staring right at Sora, who was staring back at her in confusion.

"Uh… who are you?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So, how was it?**

**Good? Bad? I'm sorry if it's short and if it was a bit boring but I promise the next ones will be much bigger and much more interesting (I hope!). I'm going to finish every chapter with a question that I wish for you to answer. It's nothing important. It's just a way for me to get to know you guys better. I'll also write my own answer, obviously.**

**Question: What's your favorite food?**

**Read and Review!**

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll go with you guys

**Thank you for the reviews: Silverbird22, Kikixocluvr, Minerva Star Shine, relena soulheart, I am Alexa daughter of Hades and Ayako Zetra. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and I hope you like the second. I wasn't surprised but I found it funny that most of your replies to the favorite food question is pizza. My favorite food is also pizza but I also enjoy fried chicken. Well, let's get into the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I did, but I own my OC, Diana and her nameless weapon.**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2 – I'll go with you guys**

"Uh… who are you?"

All Diana could do was stare in shock at the person beneath her. When she began having the weird dream, she didn't exactly expect to _fall_ inside a video game. On the main character for that matter! Recapitulating what she just said to herself, Diana blushed deep red and quickly stood up, making her back face the still lying boy. Oh god! Why the hell did she had to fall on top of _him_ of all people?! Slowly, she turned around and held a hand towards Sora, who looked up to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry for, uh…" The brunette girl mumbled with a small blush. "For falling on you."

Sora stared at her for a moment before grinning and grabbing her hand. "It's no problem." He replied as she pulled him up. "I'm Sora."

"Diana. Nice to meet you."

"So, where are you from?" The boy asked curiously. A girl falling from the sky isn't something you see every day.

Diana didn't know if she should reply. Looking around, she saw the Second District around her. She had no idea why was she brought into this world. She didn't have a purpose here. She didn't have a Keyblade or any other weapon to protect herself. Diana didn't want to become a damsel in distress. She wanted to fight and find her way back home, to her mother, father and brother. That's all she wanted.

"I'm…" she began nervously but then looked down to herself and gasped when she found herself in different clothes. "When did I changed clothes?!"

Instead of the white shirt and black shorts she had been wearing, Diana was now wearing a red shirt underneath of a black jacket and blue shorts, along with high knee socks and a pair of brown boots. Her hair had a black headband holding the bangs in place and she also had a necklace around her neck with a heart shape in blue. Diana liked her new clothes. They were comfortable and if she ever had to fight, she would move easily in them.

"I seriously don't know what the hell is going on…" Diana muttered to herself. She then looked up and saw Sora watching her, with a calculating gaze. _He probably thinks I'm crazy…_, she thought to herself before laughing nervously. "Ahah! So, are you going somewhere in specific?"

He snapped form his thoughts and nodded. "Actually, I'm heading towards the Third District." He explained, eyes briefly meeting hers. He looked nervous which made an amused smile appear in the brunette's lips. "Do you… want to come or…"

Diana didn't reply for a moment. If this was the first game and Sora was alone, then that meant that he hadn't met Donald and Goofy yet, which meant he only met Leon and Yuffie for now. If she went with him to the Third District, she would meet Donald and Goofy and get a chance to go with them. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Diana wanted to go home and she feared that if she became close friends with them, she would never want to leave. She couldn't have that. She needed to go back home.

So, she decided to nod and join Sora. It was probably the only way to get somewhere in this place. The two fourteen year old teens started to walk together towards the Second District's gate which happened to be right behind the accessory shop. Opening the door and stepping through it, Heartless immediately surrounded them, making Diana take a small step back and gulp. Not this again. In a flash, the familiar gold and silver key shaped sword appeared in Sora's hand and the brunette immediately ran forward. It seemed like he knew how to fight for ages now.

Suddenly, a Shadow turned to her, its yellow eyes glowing evilly. As it launched itself at her, Diana threw herself to the ground, wincing but she quickly recovered and stood, feeling the same smooth material of the bow she used in her dream in her hand. Looking down, she saw that the bow had indeed appear in her hand. Well, that makes things easy. An arrow appeared in her hand and Diana quickly let it fly, seeing it go through the Shadow's body, which disappeared in black smoke. The girl internally cheered for a second before another arrow appeared and she went to help Sora out. Keeping an small distance between the enemies and herself, Diana let multiple arrows fly, each of them hitting the Heartless a couple of times each.

With the girl's help, Sora was able to destroy the Heartless quite easily before he turned to face her. The bow was no longer in her hand, having disappeared in a small glow, and she had this big smile on her face, which made him smile too.

"We make a good team! Even if we only met like 2 seconds ago." She stated happily, walking towards him and punches his shoulder in a friendly way. She grinned. "Don't we?"

Sora grinned back and nodded his head. "Yeah!"

The two started to walk through the District, defeating Heartless when needed. It was still weird for Diana to accept the fact that she was _inside _a video game. It was impossible! But somehow, she was there and fighting side by side with the hero of the story. But she couldn't enjoy her time here. She had to find a way and return home. Slowly, the duo made their way towards a gate that stood in side alley which had a three on top. It seemed to lead to where they had to go. Sora pushed it open and ran ahead, leaving Diana alone for a moment. She looked up and vaguely heard Goofy's voice speak to Donald about the Heartless. Right, this was when… Giggling, she quickly went down the small stairs and was just in time to see Sora being thrown to the ground with the animal duo on top.

"The key!" They cried in unison, eyes brightening at the sight of the Keyblade.

The soon to be best friends quickly jumped to their feet as the whole area shook violently that nearly made Diana lose her balance. The area's exits were covered by pillars and multiple Soldiers appeared jumping down and facing the group. Sora was already running towards them, Keyblade raised with Goofy right behind him and Donald stayed behind them using a fire spell on the Heartless as well. Bow appearing in a flash, Dina positioned herself and close one eye taking aim and let the arrow fly, which pierced two Heartless. Not stopping, she was already sending more arrows fly, hitting the Heartless once before Sora finished them off.

When all the Heartless were defeated, they all looked up to see pieces of armor fall down before they all join together in one single big armored Heartless. The Guard Armor. Diana gulped, eyes widening. Seeing it in the game was one thing but seeing it real life was really scary. The Armor quickly swung his arms at them, managing to hit Donald in the process but the small duck quickly used a Potion to heal himself before starting to hit it with spells. Standing right behind Sora and Goofy, who were slashing at the Armor like crazy, Diana sent arrows, which hit the Guard Armor but its armor reflected them right back at her, making her jump away. She couldn't exactly do anything with these normal arrows with that armor of his. The brunette yelped and lunched herself to the ground, when an arm came right at her. Goofy's shield came flying at it and it vanished when it hit. Relieved, she smiled up to the dog.

"Thanks."

Goofy simply nodded, doing a happy sound before turning back to the battle. Even if the arrows didn't exactly hit the Heartless, they were still enough to distract him, leaving an opportunity for Sora, Donald and Goofy to attack. It was small but it was all Diana could do for now. Until she finds a way to upgrade her arrows. Which she had no idea how to do it. After a while, the Heartless finally went down and the group relaxed, their weapons vanishing.

All that was left of it was the small bright heart floating up to the sky before vanishing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, you were looking for me?"

The duo nodded to reply to Sora's question. After the battle ended, Donald and Goofy explained why they were in Traverse Town. They had come to find the 'key' which happened to be Sora's Keyblade. As she watched the three talk, Diana began questioning if she really should ask them if she could go with them. She didn't have other goal, except being returning home. But, her home seemed so far away now.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." They turned around to see Leon standing there, Yuffie at his side. Blue eyes found brown ones. "Who are you?"

"…Diana." The girl replied hesitantly. At his look, she explained. "I… was literally thrown out from my world and sorta fell on Sora here." That wasn't a complete lie. "I don't want any problems. I just want to go home."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other before the dog smiled at the duo. "Hey, why don't you two come with us?" He asked making the girl's eyes go wide. Was he really asking her as well? "We can go to other worlds in our vessel and maybe we'll find your world too." Goofy said looking at Diana.

She couldn't say that she didn't think of it and if she wanted to go home, going with them would be the right choice. Diana was only doing this to return home. She wouldn't get close to these guys but knowing how they worked she realized that it would be pretty hard but she couldn't get attached. Slowly, she nodded with a smile. "I'll go with you guys." She replied, her smile widening.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" The brown haired boy mumbled to himself, looking down.

"Of course." Donald immediately agreed making his head shot up.

He and Goofy immeaditely started whispering to each other and Diana rolled her eyes. She knew Donald was only saying that so Sora would go with them. He had no intention in finding Riku and Kairi. But he would end up doing it anyways.

"Sora, uh… Diana, was it?" The girl in question nodded and Leon continued his sentence. "Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends and home world."

Sora nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess."

Seeing his still sad look, Diana elbowed him gently, flashing a smile when he looked up. "Are you seriously going on a journey looking sad like that?" she asked.

Donald nodded in agreement. "She's right. You can't come along looking like that. Understand?" He added. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Goofy chuckled as he leaned forward. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" He exclaimed goofily before the duck pushed him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald continued.

"Happy?"

Everyone stared intently at Sora, who was still looking down waiting for him to respond. Diana felt a smile tug her lips, even if nothing had happen yet. She knew this part and she had feeling she would start laughing really hard. After a moment, the brunette boy raised his head with the weirdest grin she ever saw, making everyone stare at him weirdly. Sora's grin fell when he saw their faces but then returned when Donald and Goofy started laughing. Dina covered her mouth to keep the laughter in but it escaped between her fingers.

"Okay, why not?" The boy asked grinning. "I'll go with you guys as well."

Donald held out a hand. "Donald Duck."

Goofy put his on top of his friend's. "Name's Goofy."

Sora put his on top of theirs. "I'm Sora."

"And I'm Diana." The brunette girl said smiling as she placed her hand on top of Sora's.

"All for one, and one for all!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quickly leaving the Third District, the group gathered in front of Traverse Town's exit gate. Leon told them to be prepared for their journey and he, Yuffie and Aerith gave them 500 munny so they could buy supplies. It was actually very kind of them for doing that. Donald explained that they would be using their Gumy Ship to travel around and also gave to both Sora and Diana the Fire spell and they also met Jiminy Cricket, who would be wirting all the stuff they would be going through on his small journey. After getting ready and buying supplies, the group said good bye to Leon, Yuffie and Aerith before making their way to the big Gummi Ship.

It was bigger than Diana expected and she was surprised to find a room to herself. It was like they already expected her to come with them. But it was impossible for them to predict that. The brunette sighed softly and put all her items on top of a small table and changed into a large pink shirt and blue pants that Donald had created for her. Seeing that it would be at least a couple of hours until they reached the next world, Donald himself told her that, Diana decided to lay down on her bed and close her eyes.

She missed her mother, father and little brother terribly. She should be enjoy her time here, since this was probably a onetime thing, but instead, she just wanted to go home. Back to her family's warm arms.

Felling sleep take over her body, a tear fell down the side of her face as Diana was thrown into dream land.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry if it's short and if the last part is a little rushed. I should already be in bed but I needed to finish this chapter. I made you guys wait too long for the new chapter. I would like to know what you guys think of it. If it's realistic enough or if it's being too rushed.**

**I'm new at writing and publishing online so I hope I did a good job. But I'll try to make the next one much better. Promise!**

**The next update will probably (and hopefully) next week on a Wednesday or on the weekend.**

**Question: What is your favorite book series?**

**Until then, bye-bye! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Wonderland

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Ayako Zetra: Well, to be honest, I never read the Immortals. Is it good?**

**Minerva Star Shine: Thanks! And don't worry. That was enough to make me smile. **

**LightandDarkHeart: I'm glad you liked it. I'm really happy you like my story because I love your stories and you have no idea how much I'm squealing right now. I didn't want to make Diana one of those fans, who nearly forget to actually want to return home. But then again, who would if you were in your favorite game? So I made her main goal to return home and I'm glad you liked it. As for the bow, I always loved bow and arrow so I guess I wanted to at least write in one story. But it was a bit hard replacing a Keyblade with a bow because of how much I love them. In general, I'm glad you liked it!**

**IzumiKing: Thanks you! I'm glad you liked it and the whole idea of the bow too!**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites too! I'm so happy right now! Also, I apologize for the late update. I've been very busy these days and I didn't have that much time to write. So, I hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3 – Wonderland**

"Diana!"

A sleepy groan came from under the sheets before two hands pulled the covers away, revealing Diana's form. Chocolate orbs slowly fluttered open and the girl yawned quite loudly before stepping out of bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. She hadn't mean to fall asleep but somehow, after staying awake thinking about how any of this was possible, Diana ended up asleep. She also wondered who covered her, not having the blanket over her body when she laid in bed. Still sleepy, the brunette made her way out of the room, into the front of the ship where her new friends stood.

"Took you long enough!" Turning around in his chair, Donald snapped at her angrily. They had a mission! She needed to get serious! "We've been calling you for the last thirty minutes!"

Diana rubbed the back of her neck, giving the duck a sheepish smile. It seems her sleeping habits didn't change. "Sorry, Donald." She apologized, sitting down on the chair behind Goofy's. The small duck huffed and turned back to riding the ship, making the girl giggle.

Sora leaned forward in his seat, cerulean eyes sparkling with wonder. "So, what does this ship do exactly?" He was excited to say the least. This was the first time he was seeing anything else besides the Islands.

"We travel to different worlds on the gummi ship."

At Donald's explanation, the boy seemed to get even more excited. Diana's smile widened at the sight. The one thing she liked to see was the same wish for adventure that she carried in another person.

"The Heartless ships often give us a hard time." Goofy added.

Diana turned to him, feigning confusion but with genuine excitement. "And you have to destroy them?" She asked, a small grin appearing on her face. She didn't know why but she always liked the gummi ship part. Maybe it's because of her love for sci-fi and battleships.

Donald nodded, not turning to look at her. "Always be on the lookout during flight." He cautioned.

Sighing, the only girl in the group turned to look outside the window, curling up in her chair. It still felt weird for her to actually realize that she was _inside _her favorite game. The ship shook a bit as Donald started to fire at Heartless ships. But she couldn't think about it. For some reason, the only thing on Diana's mind was the fact that she had no idea how to get back home. She figured that once Ansem, or Xehanort's Heartless, was defeated, she would get sent back and that's all Diana could hope for. Then, the whole ship made a huge flip, sending everyone nearly out of their seats.

"What was _that_?!" Sora shouted at his new friend, who chose to simply ignore him and the ship did another flip. "_Donald_!"

"Can you stop shouting?" The duck bit back angrily. The ship twirled again and a few explosions echoed from outside making Diana peek curiously. There weren't any ships outside. Did Donald get them all? "Aw phooey…" He mumbled, relaxing against his chair.

The brunette walked up to him and smiled. "You did a good job, Ducky." She complimented, teasing him slightly.

Donald didn't take the tease well because he glared at her. It reminded Diana of how she used to easily get bad reactions from her father whenever she teased him. That small thought made her heart squeeze rather painfully. She just wanted to go back to her parents. To be back in their arms. It seemed that she could only think about that. About home and in how it'll take a long time before she can go back. _But_, she thought to herself, _it's only natural I think about going back home all the time._

Then, everyone jumped at Donald's sudden exclamation.

"A new world in sight!"

Wonderland was a very colorful looking world, just by looking at it from afar. Sora and Diana leaned their faces against the window's glass and a grin appeared on the boy's face as he stared at it. He was finally seeing another world. He wished Riku and Kairi were here with him so they could have the adventure they wanted. It wasn't the same without them. But… Sora turned to look at Donald, Goofy and then Diana. He was able to meet new friends. With a happy grin, the brunette boy turned to look outside the window again.

She was terrified to say the least. As Diana kept gazing at Wonderland, the one thing that came to her mind was the fact that she was going to battle the Trickmaster boss. The Guard Armor was difficult as hell so she wondered how she would handle a slightly stronger boss. Her arrows didn't had that much effect on the Armor. But then Diana remembered that Donald had provided her and Sora the Fire spell. Maybe she could use the magic _on _her arrows to make them stronger.

"We're landing any second now!" Donald shouted, pressing buttons before pulling the wheel and the ship went downwards towards the world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Falling down the rabbit hole, just like Alice.

Diana knew this was going to happen but it didn't keep the excitement from rushing on her veins as she fell. Looking around, she saw Sora and Donald falling down beside her and a little above them, Goofy was falling on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. The girl smiled amusedly at the sight and looked down, just to see her sneakers touch the ground. A loud thud and a small giggle echoed in the small area as Goofy hit the floor.

"Woah…" She breathed, hands touching the wall's smooth surface.

The Rabbit Hole was a small round area, which represents the Rabbit's house, with a hallway that led to the Bizarre Room. Diana had seen this many times but seeing it real life is completely different. The group stayed in silence as they looked around in awe. Sora was grinning the whole time in excitement and Donald was tapping his foot, probably thinking that his king wouldn't be in a place like this.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" Everyone seemed to jump at the same time as a little white rabbit wearing red appeared out of nowhere, eyes on a golden watch in his hands. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The White Rabbit continued to exclaim to himself, almost in fear. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!" He quickly went down the hallway, reaching the door. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"His… head?" Sora repeated, blue eyes going wide. That didn't sound good. He turned to his companions. "Maybe we should go check it out."

Diana nodded in agreement. "I agree."

As Donald was about to protest, the two teens ran down the hallway, the same way the Rabbit had gone. The duck huffed. They couldn't interfere. That would be meddling with the world's order. And he had a feeling that Sora and Diana would step in something they shouldn't. Shaking his head, Donald quickly rushed after the duo with Goofy on his toes, going through a door that stood inside two slight bigger ones.

The Bizarre Room was… well, bizarre. Diana wasn't expecting nothing less. The table with the famous 'Drink Me' bottles that either grew or shrunk the person who drank them stood in the middle of the room, almost all of the furniture was folded up into the wall, making it impossible to touch and she could see the small entrance that led to the Queen's Court behind the bed's frame, though she doubted that the others could. She followed Sora as he leaned down to inspect the small wooden door with the golden doorknob, where the Rabbit had gone through.

"How did he get so small?" Sora questioned to no one in particular, not really expecting a answer. Well, he got one anyways.

The Doorknob opened his eyes and yawned. "No, you're simply too big." He, er… It explained tiredly.

Everyone leaned back in surprise. They weren't expecting a doorknob to have eyes, a mouth and be able to speak. Well, Diana was. That's why she remained behind the group, an amused smile on her lips. She was going to enjoy this journey.

"It talks!" Donald quaked, eyes wide.

It gave them a dull and tired look as it yawned again. "Must you be so loud?" It complained to them, closing his eyes for a moment and the brunette girl thought it was going back to sleep, but the eyes snapped open again. "You woke me up."

"Good morning." Goofy stated politely with a smile, hand waving.

"Good night!" The Knob retorted tiredly. Couldn't they just go away so it could back to sleep? "I need a bit more sleep." Its eyes slowly closed, the sleep starting to engulf…

"Mister?"

Man… "Yes?" The Knob asked, opening its eyes again to meet the brunette girl's eyes. "What is it?" It asked again when she didn't reply right away.

Everyone turned to her making her freeze. The one thing Diana hated most of all was being in the spotlight. So, obviously, when everyone turned to her, she stammered the words. "Um… u-uh..."

Sora came to her rescue, leaning down on the Knob. "Wait!" He exclaimed loudly, making the Knob groan and Diana sigh in relief for not being in the spot light anymore. "What do we have to do to get so small?"

Another yawn. "Why don't you try the bottle…" Sora turned around to the table behind them with two small bottles. "… over there?"

Straightening himself, the boy walked towards them and picked up one. The label simply said: 'Drink Me'. That sounded quite strange. It didn't even say what it does. Shrugging, Sora brought the bottle to his lips and drank a bit. At first he didn't feel anything different but after two seconds, his whole body started to shrink until he had to look up to see the table clearly. Sora eyed his now smaller body and turned to find his companions the same size he was.

Diana smiled as she eyed her body. It felt completely normal. She had suspected it felt weird to turn so small but it didn't feel that different. She looked towards the now huge bed and groaned when she suddenly remembered they had forgot to push it. She walked towards the chair and jumped, grabbing the ledges. A pain spread over her shoulders to her arms but the girl tried to ignore it as she pushed herself up.

"Uh, Diana?"

She ignored Sora's voice and kept pushing herself up, which after a moment finally happened. Diana sighed in relief, panting slightly. That was hard. The game had made it seem so easy. She finally look down to find the others looking up to her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked again, since her attention was finally on them.

The girl remotely mentioned to the bottles. "I need to get big for something." She explained, and then jumped to the table, yelping when she nearly fell down. Diana grabbed the bottle and slowly, so it didn't spill, she drank from it. When she was normal sized, she smiled and stepped out of the table. "Goofy, can you came and help me with this?" she asked.

Looking confused, the dog nodded and stepped next to Diana and followed suit, putting his hands on the bed and together, they pushed it. With a small cloud of smoke, the bed was folded inside the wall. Then, Diana drank the bottle that could shrunk them and everyone turned small again. And not even a second after, Heartless surrounded them. In a bright flash, Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's waiting hand and the bow appeared in Diana's.

Well, time to test her theory. As her companions fought closely to the enemies, Dian summoned an arrow and positioned it, closing her eyes momentarily. She thought of fire. Small, but strong flames enveloping her arrow. The spell Fire was weak compared with its stronger versions but it was enough to defeat the Heartless. Orbs opened and Diana let an arrow engulfed in flames fly, passing through a couple of Shadows and a Soldier. The wind that hit the flames as the arrow went made the fire burn a couple of Shadows which made them easier to defeat.

"That was awesome!" Pausing his attacks for a moment, Sora grinned when he saw the arrow burn the Heartless. He turned to Diana and gave her a thumbs up. "Good job."

Not used to get compliments, the girl blushed and grinned back at him before doing the same on her next arrows. The new way of attacking was sure stronger than normal arrows but it drained Diana's strength faster than normal. When she was nearly out of strength, she let the others handle the rest few Heartless. After all, they're the heroes. Not her. They're the ones that are going to save the worlds.

"Heal!" Donald shouted, pointing his wand at her when they noticed her standing in the background of the fight.

A warmth spread over her body and the ache nearly vanished as well as a couple of wounds she had, leaving unnoticeable scars. "Thanks, Ducky." Diana said, rubbing her neck. Man, her body felt like it had been ran over by a truck.

"Stop calling me that!"

The group went through the small opening in the wall and found themselves in front of a heart shaped bush that lead to what looked like to be a court room. They appeared to be in the middle of a labyrinth. They went further in and saw the Rabbit going up a small set of stairs beside the big seat for the queen and a small stand where a small blonde girl was. The Rabbit blew on his trumpet, the sound spread around.

"The Court is now in session!"

The blonde girl, who Diana knew to be Alice, stared at the Rabbit with an incredulous expression. "I'm on trial? But why?" Diana felt sorry for her. Alice didn't do anything and was blamed anyways.

The White Rabbit cleared his throat. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding." He announced loudly.

Diana could literally feel confusion radiating from her companions as they looked up to where the Queen sat, almost looking smug. Well, she was smug and evil. The brunette girl also looked up, waiting for the moment when Sora intervenes. Maybe she shouldn't but she couldn't exactly let Alice be blamed for something she didn't do. Diana didn't want to get to much intertwined with the storyline. Especially since she doesn't has a Keyblade. If she had one then it would definitely be different.

"This girl is the culprit." The Queen stated, eyes narrowing at Alice, who gaped at her in shock. What? "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…" She stopped for a moment but then she bellowed loudly. "Because I said so, that's why!"

Diana could clearly imagine what Alice was thinking about at that moment. She was thinking in how was she the culprit if the Queen didn't had any living proof against her. And Diana agreed completely. Chocolate orbs narrowed at the Queen. She didn't like people like her. She then heard a small growl and turned to find Sora glaring at the Queen. He was definitely thinking the same.

"That is so unfair!" Alice shot back at her, her wide blue eyes filled with unmistakable fear. She was scared, she wasn't going to lie. She was _so _scared.

The Queen looked down at her, completely angered by the girl's outburst. "Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?" She growled, hand tightening around her small staff. This girl was getting on her nerves. And she had some guts to stand up for herself but that only made the Queen angrier.

"_Of course_!" Alice retorted, fear replaced by determination as she glared at the woman which made Diana smile. She always liked how Alice stood her ground against the Queen. "I've done anything wrong!" She huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly. "You may be a queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

'_You tell her, Alice,' _Diana thought to herself with a grin but everyone else seemed to gasp at what she said.

"_SILENCE!_"

Diana jumped back in surprise and without meaning, she bumped into Sora, who yelped quietly. The girl blushed slightly and gave him an apologetic smile before turning back to where Alice was staring in slight fear once again at the Queen. Diana refused to acknowledge the fear she was feeling of the Queen.

"You dare defy me?!" The Queen continued her bellowing, hatefully glaring at the girl.

Diana watched as the queen managed to become like a tomato in her rage. She knew this was going to happen but it seemed to be more hilarious seeing it in person. But, Diana still didn't want to get involved.

"Hey, guys?" They all turned to Sora, who spoke quietly, eyes watching the scene before him. "We should help her."

"But we're outsiders." Goofy reminded, looking guilty. "Wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling!" A coin for who guesses who said that.

Goofy rubbed the back of his neck, looking quite sad for not being able to help. "Oh yeah. And it's against the rules."

Even if Donald and Goofy were against it, Diana knew Sora would try to help Alice anyways. It was just who he was. When he saw someone in trouble, Sora wouldn't hesitate to help them. That was just part of his character and even if she could, Diana wouldn't stop him.

"The court has reached a decision." The Queen spoke with a sick grin as she looked at Alice's small form. "Guilty as charged!" The small girl gasped but the woman continued speaking. "For the crime of attempted theft of my heart! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No! Please!" Poor Alice was growing even more scared.

"Okay! Now we need to help her!" Sora exclaimed to his friends, eyes wide. "We can't let this happen to her!" But even with Donald and Goofy's tries to stop him, the boy ran forward right into the middle of the court. "Stop it right there!"

"Who are you?" The Queen asked quite rudely, raising an eyebrow at the boy who interrupted her court. "How dare you interfere with my court?!" She bellowed.

Does this queen do anything else than yell? Sora winced and looked kind of nervous. "Uh… we know who the _real _culprit is!" He said without thinking, not realizing what he has just done. They weren't supposed to mention the Heartless.

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It's the Heart—" He was cut off when Diana put an hand over his mouth, shaking her head. By mentioning their enemies, they would be messing with the world.

"Er, anyways, she's not the one you're looking for!" Sora continued, giving Diana a grateful look for stopping Goofy before looking back to the Queen.

"Nonsense!" The Queen shouted, glaring down at them. "Do you have any proof?" She asked with a sly smirk, as if she knew they didn't.

Sora stammered on his own words in nervousness. "Uh, well…" He didn't had any proof and his voice alone wouldn't do anything.

Alice was placed inside a cage, looking absolutely defenseless.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence!" The Queen instructed loudly. "Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!"

Sighing, Diana gave her companions a smile. "You guys search for the evidence. I'll stay here with Alice." She stated, passing a hand on her hair. She didn't feel like jumping around in search for small boxes.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, watching as she walked over to the small golden cage. She could hear a small hint of concern.

But Diana just looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile, waving. Nothing was going to happen to her, especially if she stayed here. That was all he needed before he, Donald and Goofy walked into the Lotus Forest. Diana sat in front of the cage and smiled up to Alice, who looked scared.

"Don't worry, Alice." The brunette girl reassured softly, her smile widening when blue orbs looked into her eyes. "My… friends will find proof that you didn't do anything."

Alice stared at the slight older girl and smiled before realizing something. "You, um… you hesitated before saying friends. Why is that?" She didn't mean to sound direct but she couldn't help but be curious about it.

Diana hugged her knees to her chest. "We only met a few hours ago." She began saying and Alice listened intently. "I never had to spend so much time with the same people and it's kind of… overwhelming." A smile appeared on her lips. "The only true friend I ever had was my little brother. So, I guess Sora, Donald and Goofy are strangers but they're my friends. Did that sound weird?"

The blonde girl gave her a gentle smile. "A tiny bit." She admitted quietly. "But I'm sure you'll warm up to them and become really close with them."

That was what Diana didn't want to happen. She didn't want to become closer with them. That would only make it harder for her to say goodbye when she returned home. But Diana simply smiled at Alice, to show that she somewhat agreed with her. The two girls stayed talking quietly to each other while they waited. But they didn't have to wait that long though.

A few minutes later, Sora and the animal duo came from the forest, carrying tiny boxes before handing them to the Queen, who looked kind of angry that they did manage to find proof. Standing up and dusting herself, Diana walked over to Sora and stood beside him as the Queen ordered a Card to bring her evidence.

"Hm. Checking all fice would only be a waste of time." The Queen spoke, almost to herself. She gave Sora a look. "All right. Chose the one you wish to present." The woman leaned against her seat with her famous smug look. "I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all that trouble collecting it?"

But the Queen just scoffed and glared at Sora, whose eyes were narrowed in his anger. "You dare object? Then you'll lose your head. Now, chose one box!" She ordered, almost yelling.

Diana watched as Sora gave the Queen one last glare before he jumped off the stand and eyed the five boxes. She hoped he knew which one had the Heartless. The girl bit down on her thumb nail as the boy walked over to the second box from the left and opened it. A Soldier Heartless came out before disappearing making the Queen's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"What in the world was that?" She demanded to know.

"Your evidence!" Sora exclaimed with a happy grin as he looked up. "Now, let Alice go!"

The Queen of Hearts did not look happy. "Rrrrrrgh!" She growled to herself before slamming down her closed fist and yelled from the top of her lungs. "_Silence!_" The Queen glared at all of them. "I'm the law here! Article 29: 'Anyone who defiles the queen is guilty'!"

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled out.

"Seize them at once!"

With a glow, the bow appeared on Diana's hand just as one of the cards pulled the lever, which made Alice's cage go up. She knew she had to destroy the tower but with arrows she wouldn't be able to do anything else. So, Diana decided to stay behind Sora, destroying the Cards that appeared in his way so he could go and beat the shit out of the tower. Somehow, Sora understood her plan in the moment without words and Diana was glad for that. Goofy supported Sora with his strength and Donald helped Diana destroy the Cards with his spells. Diana decided to use Fire in her arrows so it would be easier but after a while, she grew tired and let normal arrows fly.

It didn't take long for the tower to be destroyed and then the cage came rolling down, making Diana sigh sadly. Alice wasn't inside. The Heartless were probably leading her to Hollow Bastion by now.

"She must've been kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald commented sadly.

"Find Alice at once!" The Queen bellowed and the Cards shook in fright before running to find the girl.

Sharing a look with his companions, Sora led the way into the Lotus Forest, in order to try to find Alice. But just as they stepped inside the dark forest, they walked for a moment looking around before the Cheshire cat appeared out of nowhere, a grin on his face.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked, hoping the cat knew something.

"Alice? No. Shadows? Yes!" The cat replied happily, swinging around gleefully. "It doesn't matter where they went but you might find clues in the Bizarre Room. And I'd worry about that doorknob if I were you." And he disappeared.

Diana couldn't help but feel that the Cheshire knows about the Keyhole and that was why he told then to worry about the doorknob because that where the Keyhole was. But she couldn't be sure. Following the cat's advice, they walked back to the Bizarre Room and climbed the chair into the table, where the cat laid beside the two bottles.

"The shadows should be here soon." The cat began to bounce around. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

He disappeared and the group looked around, yelping loudly when the Trickmaster descended from the ceiling. Diana groaned quietly, staring at the Heartless with wide eyes. She didn't want to do this battle but she knew she had to. The bow and Kingdom Key appeared in the teens' hands and they took battle stances. Since she could stay in the back, Diana stood on the table, sending arrows with Fire as Donald casted Blizzard from the ground and Sora and Goofy did all physical attacks, as usual. But the Trickmaster seemed to be stronger than the Armor in Traverse Town, because somehow he managed to send lightning on all of them, burning whoever it touched which happened to be Sora. He winced and stopped his attacks for a moment.

"Donald!" Diana shouted out, eyes wide as she stepped in front of the boy and let arrows fly even faster, considering she was really close. It had been impulse for her to jump in front of Sora and she no idea why.

The duck pointed his wand upwards. "Heal!" He shouted.

A green glow wrapped around Sora and he managed to go back to his battle stance, sending a grateful smile to Donald. He ran past Diana, sending her a smile too as he did so before resuming his attacks. The girl could feel a slight blush on her cheeks but she chose to ignore it and continue her attacks as well. It was probably nothing.

As soon as the Trickmasterfell to its knees and a heart emerged going up to the ceiling before disappearing. One more heart for the Organization's Kingdom Hearts. Diana sighed and as the bow disappeared, she stepped towards Sora.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked kindly.

He nodded, giving her a grin. "Yup!"

"What a racket." They all jumped as the Knob complained loudly. "How's a doorknob get any sleep?"

It yawned and it revealed a Keyhole inside his mouth. Sora yelped when his Keyblade began vibrating slightly and its tip began shining. A ray of light erupted from it and it touched the Keyhole making a bright light flash, closing it. A sound of something closing echoed around them.

"What was that?" Diana asked, looking around feigning surprise.

Sora nodded in agreement. "It sounded like something closed."

Goofy picked up the gummi block that was on the floor and the Cheshire cat appeared on the table once again, looking sad. But Diana knew he was faking.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone!" He explained. "Off with the shadows, into the darkness."

Sora looked down, a sad look on his face but it was soon replaced with a determinate look. There was a chance they would find her in another world. Diana stepped to his side and touched his arm, making his head turn to her. She gave him a smile and Sora knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

With that, the group returned to the gummi ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, I think I'm going to my bed." Sora yawned as he stepped inside the ship. Donald and Goofy had already gone to the command room and he and Diana were walking towards the room's hallway. He opened his door and smiled tiredly. "'Night." He mumbled.

Diana gave him a smile. "You can sleep the time you want, Sora." She told him, patting his arm.

He grinned at her, which made her face heat up slightly. That seemed to be happening a lot. When the boy stumbled inside his room, the brunette girl stumbled into hers and closed the door behind her. The first real world was done, about five more to go. That seemed like a lot of work. And all that Diana could feel was her warm face. She groaned and nearly ripped out her hair. What was happening to her?

Remembering her talk with Alice, David's face flashed in Diana's mind which made her sadden almost immediately. She missed him and his cheerful ways to make her smile. She hoped he was good, along with their Mom and Dad. Maybe they were looking for her..

She would be home soon. Diana walked up to her bed and took off her jacket, lying down. The space was calm and peaceful. Chocolate orbs fluttered closed and Diana thought of home, of her brother, of her mother's talk about books and her father's jokes. She wanted to go home.

And she would. No matter what she had to do.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hey, guys. First, I want to apologize if this chapter isn't as good. I've been sick and my head's hurting like its going to explode but I managed to finish this chapter. So if its not good, blame my sickness and, I guess blame me. Second, I skipped a few things because I just wanted this chapter done and I didn't have the mind to write everything so I'm sorry for that.**

**But I still hope you liked it! **

**Answer: My favorite books series is probably the **_**Harry Potter**_** series or the **_**Hunger Games**_** trilogy.**

**Question: What's your favorite anime, if you have one?**

**Read and Review and I'll see you guys soon! **


End file.
